A multitenancy software architecture can include a single instance of a software application that runs on a server and serves multiple tenants. A tenant is a group of users who share a common access to the software instance. In a multitenant architecture, the software application can be designed to provide every tenant a dedicated share of the instance, including tenant-specific data, tenant-specific configurations, tenant-specific user management, and tenant-specific functionality. Multitenancy can be used in cloud computing.